


Our Pack is a Little Different

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Anal, Anyways, Blowjobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingering, Gender Identity, Gender variant, Kinky sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Smut, Werewolf, Werewolves, alpha/beta/omega, blowjob, fuck western gender norms, i guess?, shape-shifting, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: Peter Parker was designated an Omega at birth, but he has an Alpha's knot. Wade Wilson was designated a beta, but he has heat cycles. When him and Peter go into heat at the same time, well... Let's just say they tough it out together ;-)





	Our Pack is a Little Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been fucking forever since I posted anything of length. This is a pretty good sized oneshot, so forgive me for my weakness in writing this while I'm working on other projects, LMAO. Anyways, please enjoy and if I stepped on any toes and said anything stupid or offensive (Obviously gender-variance is a Big Thing and I would never want to make someone who is intersex uncomfortable) please let me know/give me an idea of how to change it! Thank you!!

Peter woke up one morning, and he was leaking. 

This wasn’t terribly unusual. He had, after all, been given the status of “Omega” when he’d turned fourteen. He’d also, however, developed an Alpha’s knot two years later. When he was supposed to be going into heat. 

He’d assumed that his… _ condition _ , would have spared him this. He’d hoped and prayed that he would never have to go through this… He’d seen what it had done to his companion, Wade. The glassy-eyed stares, the sweet scent that filled their den for a whole week, the dehydration, the whimpers from deep within their caverns when he was so overstimulated he couldn’t touch himself anymore. 

But the smell and the wet coming from Peter was… More than usual. It was clear that something was wrong. 

“Hey, Peter-” Gwen started, coming around the corner. As soon as she smelled him she cut off, dropping the prepared prey she was holding. The undercooked venison landed on the floor. “Oh, fuck. I thought you weren’t gonna have a heat?”

Gwen was a female that had presented as an Alpha. She could technically  _ pass _ as a beta, but she’d chosen to live with them. She said it was because her pack already had a priestess, but Peter knew better. Gwen felt loved and accepted here. This was where people like them  _ belonged _ , until the rest of the packs became more tolerant. 

This was where the gender-variant pups came. 

Women were only supposed to be betas or omegas. Gwen, as an alpha, was gender-variant. Peter, as an omega with an alpha’s knot, was gender-variant. Wade was a beta that went into heat. Johnny was just an alpha, but he’d come fleeing his abusive family. Mary-Jane was a beta who scented as an omega.

“Apparently it just came late.” He groaned, rolling over on his side. “Fuuuuck. This is… Can you get Wade?”

“I… Don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

“And why, per chance, isn’t it?” Peter questioned. 

“Because his heat came a week early. You two were probably syncing up.” Gwen said, sighing. “Well… I’ll get him a pen and a paper. You two can pass notes.”

“Greeeeat.” Peter said, rolling over again as heat uncomfortably prickled against his skin. “This is great. I’m just gonna… lie here. Getting hornier.”

“I’ll prepare a concoction tonight to keep your head clear. We don’t need you getting too out of it and searching for a mate in the woods. Someone from a nearby pack may find you and decide to keep your sweet ass to themselves.” Gwen smacked said ass as she walked by, and Peter let out a little yelp. She laughed as she disappeared down the hallway that lead to their little library. 

“Teasing isn’t funny right now.” She shouted after her. 

Her laughter echoed off the walls. 

Peter sighed. 

Yeah, this was really gonna suck. 

~~~ 

“The Stark pack would like to meet up with us tonight.”

Peter gulped down the water she had brought him. A light sweat had broken out along his skin, and he was craving something to drink. He barely processed her words. 

“Does that mean more oranges?” He questioned. Gwen laughed a little. 

“Not sure. I know they’re your favorite, so I’ll try.” 

“You’re an angel.” Peter announced. Gwen rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. I have your heat room set up, if you wanna follow me? I don’t want your normal bedroom to get… yknow. Sticky on every surface.” She teased. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Gimme a couple of minutes to gather up my stuff.” 

Peter grabbed a few things from his bed. The soft, thick oil that he used when he masturbated, a change of clothes, his favorite blanket (because yeah, he had a fucking favorite blanket, and he wasn’t about to give up his comfort just because he was gonna be in heat for a week. It’d wash) and an assortment of snacks. He silently thanked himself for saving the odd, crunchy honey-candy that T’Challa had given them during the last trade. 

He gathered all of this up in a little plastic baggie and carried it out into the hallway. Gwen stood there impatiently. 

“Okay, ready?” She asked. Peter nodded. 

She started leading him through their caverns, her lit torch flickering in front of her as she took him back. 

It seemed to wind forever. Peter had never been to this part of the catacombs before, and the stale scent of Wade’s last heat grew stronger and stronger the further into the catacombs they went. 

Eventually, they were in a heat room. Gwen walked over to the bed and grabbed the sheet, pulling it off and shaking out a cloud of dust. 

“Ugh.” She said, wrinkling her nose. “This is ridiculous. Okay, I’ll definitely have this washed for you.”

“I can do it myself.” Peter replied, a little miffed. “You don’t need to start treating me like I’m queening.”

“Oh, Peter,” Gwen said, as she whisked the sheets off of his bed. She turned back to him, mischief flashing in her eyes as she danced away. Her voice echoed back at him as she moved through the caverns, “You’ve always been a queen.”

Peter rolled his eyes. He was uncomfortable being taken care of like this, but he knew that it was custom for omegas in heat, and Gwen didn’t get chances often to act like an Alpha. She savored it when she  _ did _ , which was one of the reasons that her and Wade were so close. Wade  _ loved _ to act like an omega, and Gwen loved to treat him like one. It was a funny dynamic. 

There was some movement, and some grumbling, from a couple of rooms over. Peter froze, listening intently. There was singing.

“ _ I can’t get no, satisfaction _ .” 

Oh, fuck. It was Wade. 

The steps came out of the room and echoed around the hallway as Wade made his way closer to Peter. Peter could smell the  _ very fresh _ scent smell coming from Wade as soon as he moved, and Peter knew that he was gonna be fuuuuuucked. He was going to be in heat  _ while his stupid alpha hormones were going berzerk from the Omega in heat right next door to him _ . 

He knew that he’d better start mentally preparing himself; this was going to be the horniest week he’d had in a looooong time. 

Wade poked his head in, taking in long draws of the scent. “Hey! Looks like someone finally joined the party.”

Peter stiffened. Not in the places he wishes he might have stiffened, like his shoulders or back or something. No, his cock got hard. Immediately. 

“Hey, hey hey.” Peter said, backing up. “I’m still an alpha, too. Your scent right now is a little overwhelming.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Wade teased, waving his hand dismissively. “You’ve never been one to go feral. I know you can handle it.”

He then attempted to prove his point by walking up to Peter, looping an arm around his neck, and attempting to give Peter a noogie. It should not have to emphasize that this was a bad idea, but…. It was a bad idea. Peter’s alpha instincts kicked in, and he let out a short growl, grabbing Wade’s hand and pushing his arm off of him. 

“Ouch, ouch ouch, I get it! You’re big and tough!” Wade said, tapping out. 

Peter felt embarrassment flush through him. Oh, God. He absolutely  _ hated _ it when his Alpha instincts took control; it always made him feel like he was doing something forbidden. Wade had decided that it was due to Peter’s upbringing as an Omega, and had made it his full-blown mission to trigger Peter’s alpha instincts whenever he could. He was trying to make Peter, in his own words, “unlearn the fuckery that is docile Omega culture and embrace your kickass alpha instincts”.

Peter would never admit it, but he liked it. He liked the rush of power that he got. He  _ liked _ the feeling of control that overwhelmed him when he was in his Alpha mode…. He just also felt  _ guilty _ when he did it. But it was somehow just a little bit better when Wade triggered it for him. 

Which is, of course, why Peter didn’t stop him. 

Peter, now having gotten out his little show, felt lighter, freer somehow. High off of the smell of omega and his own impending heat, he did something… kinda stupid, in their current situation. 

He used his hold on Wade to shove him to the ground, laughing to let Wade know that he didn’t mean any harm. Wade fought back, his legs coming out to sweep Peter to the floor with him. Peter flipped over so that he was stradling Wade, his hard cock pressing into Wade’s belly. As soon as Wade felt it, there was a tangible increase in his scent, and his pupils blew wide. He still had the same old grin, though. 

“Oh, are you the big bad wolf now?” He challenged. 

“You’re definitely little red.” Peter responded.

“If I’m little red, then you’re on the floor.” 

Peter only had a moment to process the words until Wade flipped the two of them, Peter landing hard on his back. He blinked up at the omega, who was literally so wet he was  _ leaking through his shorts and onto Peter _ , in disbelief. 

“Well, will you look at that,” Wade mused, grinning. “Looks like I am little red, after all.”

Peter felt something almost wild take hold of him, and he knew that this game of horny cat and mouse was going to go on  _ forever _ . God, this was  _ so fucking hot _ to him right now. And he wanted to make  _ sure _ that Wade felt the same way. 

He waited until Wade had relaxed and flipped them again, standing and backing off. Wade started to stand up, and Peter pounced, knocking him back to the floor. He flipped Wade, pressing his face into the floor with enough force to keep him there, but not enough force to actually  _ hurt _ him. Peter pressed against Wade’s back, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “Baby you  _ wish _ I was the big bad wolf.”

Wade shivered underneath him, letting out a little whine. Peter felt Wade’s ass tilt up against him, and he had to suppress a moan. God, Wade was practically  _ presenting _ for him. And it should be pretty obvious by now that Wade is Peter’s “I’d fuck him if he asked” friend. 

It was at that point that Peter heard a tray clatter to the floor, too fast for him to comprehend that it was falling. He looked up. 

Gwen stood at the entrance, her eyes wide. The tray, which had formerly carried what looked like a  _ delicious _ lunch, was now dented. Gwen’s mouth popped open. She was used to their flirting, but both of them being in heat at the same time had taken it further than it had ever gone before. 

They were frozen, too. 

Finally, she recovered. 

“Can’t you two just wait till after the ceremony like normal wolves?” She chastised. “Tradition means nothing in this house, I swear.”

She turned and head away again, but her voice as well as her walk was full of sass and tease. Peter knew she wasn’t actually mad. They hadn’t  _ technically _ broken any rules, had they? Besides, even if they had, it’s not like Wade or Peter’s head was cloudy yet. It was more like… having had just one shot of tequila at the bar. Yeah, it’s affected you. But it’s not impaired you enough to stop you from making a decision. 

“Guess we’ll have to wait till after the ceremony then, huh?” Wade questioned, fully relaxing. Peter unfroze and peeled his body off of Wade, walking over to the tray. Despite the dent, most of the food was still on it. He picked it up in one hand, and then grabbed the few grapes that had rolled off in the other. “Wait, are you gonna throw those away?” Wade asked, looking at the floor grapes, “Because I will still eat them.”

Peter gave a deep sigh, closing his eyes.

“Have at it.” He said, tossing a grape directly into Wade’s mouth. 

~~~ 

The moonlight shot in through the hole in the ceiling of their sacred cavern, illuminating Gwen where she stood. As always when Omegas went into heat, the moon was full. Gwen was dressed in her ceremonial gear; a beaded piece that was made out of shells, pearls, and pieces of onyx that they had pieced together themselves. 

The dress barely covered her breasts and genitals, a few meager beads dripping down her hips like honey. Which Peter normally had no problem with. But today? Today he was fucking horny, and Gwen smelled like Alpha, which a part of Peter really wanted. 

The full effects of the heat were beginning to set in. 

Gwen started the ritual not a minute too soon; Peter was starting to feel like a bit of a perv for checking her out so intently. 

She walked to the center of the room and raised her hands to the ceiling, letting out a long, high-pitched howl. Peter felt something ancient seize control of him, the same feeling he’d felt since he was a pup. Something swirling, gripping, almost magnetic, the same thing that surged through all of them (but a little bit different, of course, because not everyone felt magic the same way). 

It compelled them all to howl after her, raising their voices in unison. Peter could almost see the shimmering tapestry that they had created, the magic swirling in the air. While he knew larger packs could do bigger and “better” things, he’d always liked the quiet intimacy with magic that this pack had achieved. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

Gwen now lifted her voice high, her hands still above her head. She was talking, of course, to the moon. 

“Great spirit, please bless us on this day, as you’ve already blessed two of our ome- er, members, with this fertile season. Please lay a blessing upon their wombs, so that choice to conceive will conceive and choice to stay barren will not.”

She then lowered her hands. Peter felt something strange within him, like his heat quelled just the smallest amount. He didn’t want to conceive, and he wondered if Gwen’s words actually  _ did _ have some impact on it. He’d always assumed it was just the serum that she’d cooked up, whatever she’d put in the heat-wine. 

She picked up the cup from the table at the other side of the room, carried it over to the gap in the ceiling, and let the moonlight shine through and into its contents. She walked over to Wade first, asked him something quietly. He nodded his head, and she passed him the cup. He drank a big gulp and then handed it back to her, disgust clear on his face. 

Peter almost laughed. Until he remembered that he was going to have to go next. 

Well, shit. 

Gwen walked over to him, the contents of the cup sloshing from side to side as she made her way. She always sashayed her hips during ceremonies, tapping into her femininity. Peter used to find it endearing; now, it was hypnotic. He was practically panting by the time she actually made it to him. 

She leaned forward, and it was like he was in a trance. 

“Peter,” She said, softly. “Do you wish to conceive?”

“No.” He answered, immediately. 

She offered him the cup, and he took it from her warily. Expecting the taste, he took a big gulp from it  _ without  _ breathing in through his nose. It wasn’t  _ as _ bad as he was expecting, but it wasn’t exactly a walk in the park, either. It tasted like grass and mildew. 

She took the cup from his hands, shooting him a pitying look. 

He, uh… TOTALLY didn’t watch her ass as she walked away. 

The good news is that, as the mixture slid down his throat and propagated in his stomach, he could already feel his mind clearing. The heat-urgency, while still urgent, wasn’t all-encompassing like it was before. He could think through it. He could still make decisions. 

He hadn’t even noticed how far he’d slipped into it until it was relieved. 

She walked to the front of the room again, and looked back at everyone. She said a few quick blessings to the moon, which were repeated as custom. She invoked the elements and called for a plentiful spring, and Peter silently tagged on, ‘and more importantly, plentiful trade’.

Then, Gwen looked down, a little sad. 

“There’s something that’s been weighing on my heart.” She said, softly. “I hope it’s okay if I deviate from tradition to ask the moon about it. You see, some people, like us, stay with their original packs despite verbal or physical abuse. I just want to send some positive vibes their way, and make sure they know that they have another option.”

Peter nodded, gravely. He knew about this. Some gender-variant people, instead of receiving full acceptance from their packs (or being entirely kicked out) received half-acceptance and bullying from the majority of the pack, unkind words even if no hurt is meant by them. 

They had all been more and more focussed lately on trying to make sure that those wolves knew there was a better way. 

Gwen finished speaking, and went back to tradition. She shifted, her face and thighs and torso and legs growing hair, elongating,  _ changing _ until she was a massive, blue-eyed wolf in front of them. She threw back her head one last time, leading the closing howl. 

All of them howled, and the air shimmered again with their energy. Peter closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling. Honestly, if their pack ever got big enough to need a second high priestess/priest, Peter would absolutely take on the responsibility. 

Gwen shifted back to human, and they all went on their merry ways. 

~~~

Peter woke up the next morning and found that Gwen had left him a little present: a big bottle of slippery lube, a wooden (yes, wooden) dildo with an artificial knot, and a note that read,  _ wash this and get it back to me after your heat, it’s yours now!  _

Peter visibly blushed at the idea of Gwen picking him out a handmade dildo, but he knew it wasn’t uncommon. It was a high priest/priestesses’ job to make sure that the omegas in heat were taken care of. It was one of the reasons that omega high priest/esses’ took concoctions to delay their heats. 

He picked up the toy and brought it back over to the bed, inspecting it from all angles. It was sanded and coated with some kind of thick, clear varnish, making it completely safe for him to insert, no fear of splinters where the sun don’t shine. 

His body was hot all over, and he was having difficulty not shoving it directly into him, but he knew that doing that would result in pain, (and possibly even tearing) and he didn’t want to make this any worse on himself than it already was. 

He stripped, knowing that delaying it would only make his predicament worse. He was already fucking horny enough as it was; he didn’t need to tease himself. He needed to get fucked, nice and hard. That would stave off the heat long enough for him to run to the kitchen and grab some breakfast. 

He looked down at his aching cock, now curving upwards, aching, begging to be touched. He ignored it in favor of slipping a hand down to his entrance, feeling at the already-slick hole.

Peter had, of course, experimented with masturbation like this before. He wasn’t a “full” omega, no, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to get  _ fucked _ every once in awhile. But he didn’t do it often, and he knew that he was tight. It would take some working up to get himself on the dildo. 

He inserted a single finger, swirling it around inside of himself, feeling the walls of his entrance. He quickly inserted a second one, a little bit too fast. He hissed at the feeling as he slowed them down to a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out slowly, until his muscles were relaxed and his legs felt like jelly. 

He added a third finger, taking note from the last time and this time going slow. He got it fully inserted before pausing, allowing himself time to adjust. His hole was pulsing around his fingers, the slick practically dripping out of his ass. Geesh, if this was what day one looked like, he didn’t want to see day three. 

But, he would have to. 

He sighed as he brought his fingers out, and then delicately pushed them back in. He felt loose at this point, too far gone to resist something hard and needy sliding into his body. For the first time in awhile, Peter really,  _ really _ wished that he was having sex with someone. 

He picked up the dildo off of the counter, tracing the wood grains with his finger, admiring the craftsmanship a little bit before he debauched the thing for good. He thought about how he was never going to look at the object the same once it had been inside of him, and he felt a rush of arousal at the thought. He picked up the extra lubricant that Gwen had brought and gave the toy a thin coating; no matter how wet he was, he knew lube would help.

He positioned it outside of his entrance and his hand squeezed the base. He closed his eyes and pictured that it was someone else, and began to slide it in. 

There was a little bit of burning, and a not-unpleasant stretching, and Peter’s cock throbbed in want against his chest. He didn’t touch it, not yet, knowing that when he did he was going to cum in seconds. He needed to make this one good; he wanted some time without the cloying arousal, and the only way he could do that was to make sure that this was as satisfying as possible. 

He started out slow, thrusting the dildo shallowly in and out. There was something about being filled up that made his muscles ache in a good way, and brushing against his prostate made his legs shake from pleasure. He picked up the pace, his hand working to thrust the wooden toy in and out of his aching hole. God, he needed  _ more _ . He was practically desperate for cock, wished that _ anyone _ would fuck him silly, if it was just  _ real _ . 

He went harder, faster, anything to drive himself over that cliff. His body was radiating heat in waves, his cock pulsing against his chest, just waiting to be touched, just waiting till he could cum. He was hammering into his ass now. 

He knew that he should probably be embarrassed by how badly he wanted it, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He just needed cock; it felt like the most natural thing in the world, to his heat-driven body. He didn’t know  _ how _ he was going to put up with such insatiable hunger without a mate for  _ days. _

He shoved the knot of the dildo inside of him, filling himself up to the brim, stretching him wider than he had ever been stretched before. His legs shook violently and wave after wave of hot  _ want _ crashed though his body, demanding release right then and there, begging him to take his cock in his hand and rut into it until he was satiated.

He took a shaking hand and wrapped it around his cock, beginning to pump up and down. He was so fucking close; he knew he would be cumming in just a few short seconds, and he was so relieved he felt like he could cry. 

And then, he smelled it. 

Mild, at first. Just a few small whifs. Small, but alluring all the same. 

It built. It built until his entire head was consumed with it. 

_ Wade’s scent _ . Wade’s heat scent. It made his knot tingle, made his cock even more rigidly hard than it already was. Wade was fucking himself through his heat two rooms over. 

And suddenly,  _ Peter couldn’t cum _ . 

It’s a funny thing, Alpha biology. You see, when an omega in heat is close enough to scent, an alpha can’t cum unless inside the omega. It prevented newbie alphas from getting too excited and blowing their load before they were even inside. And now, it was torturing Peter like it had invented his own personal hell for him. 

If there was some kind of a God, some kind of a writer or creator who had deviously formulated this situation, Peter would be cursing them right now. 

He sat there, teetering on the edge, as he heard Wade’s grunt of completion. The smell of Omega wafted through the room, and Peter didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

~~~ 

Peter had only been able to scrounge up three meager orgasms in the two days that he’d been in heat. And two of those were the result of waking up before Wade this morning and furiously fucking himself. 

He felt  _ hungry _ . Sex was like a need right now, and he was being deprived of it. He needed to go speak to Gwen, and see if he could get a heatroom further away from Wade. 

Which is why he was currently standing on wobbly legs and forcing himself to put pants on despite the slick thick on his thighs. 

He made his way over to the door, knowing he was about to break a rule. Technically, he should be waiting for her to come and check up on them at two. But he couldn’t wait until two. 

He tip-toed out of his room and made his way through the caves. Gwen had planted glowing moss along the floors in this particular section, which meant that finding his way wasn’t as difficult as it could have been without a torch. His room was illuminated by one, of course, but he couldn’t remove it from the wall. 

Suddenly, he smelled something. Wade’s scent was even  _ stronger _ here. He whipped around, feeling dread in the bottom of his stomach. 

“Are you sneaking up for a bottle of water, too?” Wade asked, humor in his voice. Peter felt like stabbing him, a little bit. But he didn’t think that the splash of Alpha in him, (which was clearly oh so fond of the Omega in Wade) would let that happen. 

“No.” Peter responded. He knew his voice came off just a  _ little _ sharp, and he congratulated himself. Maybe now, Wade would stop asking questions. 

But a little bit of hurt wafted through the air, and Peter absolutely  _ froze _ . 

His alpha was just below the surface, and begging to be let out. Wade was hurt, and even if it was just a little bit, he wanted to turn around and make it all go away. He needed to make Wade feel better. Wade feeling better was his  _ only _ priority right now. Everything else just sort of… faded into the background. 

He turned around, unthinkingly, and wrapped his arms around Wade. 

Wade’s body was hot and strong against him, and Peter felt the omega in him melt and the alpha in him  _ beg _ , and it was a lot and confusing and all at once and somehow, in some fucked up way, Peter  _ liked _ it. 

He felt Wade absolutely  _ melt _ at the touch, and he relaxed, too. 

“Ohhhh man, Peter,” Wade whined, after a few seconds. “You really shouldn’t have done this.”

“Why not?” Peter asked, husking his voice just a  _ little _ bit. Was it the kind of Alpha posturing that drove him crazy as half-omega? Yes. But he knew that it would have the side effect of driving Wade absolutely  _ crazy _ , so it was worth it. 

Wade let out a small,  _ very _ arousing groan. Peter was rock hard, up against Wade’s thigh. 

“Cause now I want you.” Wade said, lowering his head so he could push against Peter’s chin. Peter, somehow, got even  _ harder _ and felt slick drip out of him at the same time. God, these pants were gonna be  _ ruined _ . 

“Who says that’s a bad thing?” Peter responded. He was nervous, yeah. There was a little voice in the back of his head that said that he should  _ not _ be doing this, and that Wade might be absolutely repulsed by the real, actual idea of sleeping with him, that he could be joking. But Peter’s Alpha was reassuring him; this omega was in his arms, relaxing at his side, burying his face in Peter’s neck and  _ scenting _ him, how the hell could Peter  _ not _ take the hint. 

Wade looked at him. He’s already bending his head down and slumping his shoulders to appear smaller than Peter, and Peter appreciates the effort. He knows that Wade doesn’t feel like he’s “omega” enough sometimes; he was, after all, technically a beta. But Peter had never felt that way. Wade was… Wade. And Wade’s beta-esque scent was just as Omega as it needed to be. It was perfect. 

“What are you implying?” Wade questioned. His breath was hot, and it ghosted along Peter’s neck. 

“Well,” Peter said, gulping. Even his Alpha couldn’t stop his nerves now, just hold them far enough at bay that he could say what he needed to say. “I was headed to Gwen because… Your scent was driving me crazy. The Alpha in me couldn’t cum with a nose full of it.”

Wade pulled away, his eyes wide and shining. Peter felt hope burn in his stomach “Really?”

“Don’t get too smug.” Peter teased. “But yeah, really. I was thinking that, uh… Maybe I wouldn’t have to see her after all?”

His voice rose an octave, and he flinched. Oh, God. He wasn’t exactly being the sexiest Alpha around. Omegas were attracted to confidence. What if Wade decided to reject him on the grounds of-

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Wade asked. He was shaking with excitement. “Please tell me you’re propositioning me. I’ve been daydreaming about this ever since I joined.”

Peter felt relief bust through him. Holy shit. 

“Really?” He asked, eyes widening. “The flirting was real? This whole time?”

“I mean, yeah,” Wade said, grinning. “Have you  _ seen _ yourself? Tall drink of Alpha complete with the doey Omega eyes? You’re a catch!”

Peter felt himself blush. He looked down, took a deep breath, and looked back up at Wade. “Alright,” He said. “But we should get you some water before this starts. 

~~~   

They were in Peter’s room. Peter lay down on his bed, his hands shaking as he immediately wrestled with his pants. Wade had started stripping, too, as soon as the door had been shut. They had each taken a big swig of water and then brought a couple gallons back with them, hoping that they wouldn’t be late again. 

Peter’s been fucked before; he’s been stuffed full of Alpha knot. Nothing serious, just a couple one-night stands with some Alphas whose packs had decided to do trade with them. But he’s never been with an Omega, never popped his knot inside someone else. Most omegas didn’t like his “condition”. Alphas weren’t much better, of course; there were just more of them that saw Peter as some kind of a kink. 

But Wade wasn’t like that. Wade saw him as a person, and Peter knew that. 

“Fuuuuck.” Wade said, groaning from the other side of the room. “Okay, dude. You smell like a four-course buffet and I wanna dive right into those  _ sweet and salty _ mashed potatoes, you-”

“Wade.” Peter interrupted, finally getting his shirt over his head. “Just get over here.”

Wade immediately listened, running up onto the bed and then straddling Peter, leaning down to look him in the eyes. “So, what’ll it be, buttercup? What do you want first?”

“I want to fuck you.” Peter said, immediately. “And I want you to  _ not _ be a big tease about it.”

“Got it. Time for extra long foreplay.” Wade confirmed. Peter shook his head, but Wade was already sliding down Peter’s body. 

Peter watched in fascination as Wade reached his pelvis, and he looked up at Peter with hungry eyes. “That’s not what I said at all.”

“Don’t worry.” Wade said, shaking his head. “I’m just gonna get you to cum a couple of times before we get to hanky-spanky. You don’t wanna be a minute man, do ya?”

Before Peter could respond to that frankly outrageous and unfounded accusation, Wade was already taking him into his mouth. And every single word Peter knew flew out the window. Along with all the ones he didn’t know. In fact, the entirety of Marium-Websters flew out the window, which was a shame, since that thing is so large it will kill someone if it hits them. 

Wade moved down on Peter’s cock, his mouth tightening as he sucked the air out, letting his cheeks slide along Peter’s shaft. Peter’s legs were shaking, immediately, and he threw back his head. Fuck, that felt good. That felt so, so  _ so _ right. 

“Wade,” He groaned, reaching down to grasp at Wade’s head. He made an attempt to help Wade along, egg him to go faster, but Wade was determined to go at his own pace. 

Wade’s mouth was hot and wet and perfect around his cock, his head bobbing up and down. Peter felt shame flush through him at how fast he was losing control, but he had to remind himself that he  _ was _ in heat, and Wade was pretty fucking good at giving a blowjob. 

Wade pulled off, and Peter let out a half-whine half-growl. 

“Wanna fuck my throat?” He offered. Peter’s cock twitched visibly, and Wade grinned. That was all the confirmation that he needed; he put his mouth back on Peter’s cock, taking him down as far as he would go. Peter felt Wade’s throat relax and he slowly began to thrust into the tight, hot cavern. 

God, it was  _ waves _ of ecstacy. Wade’s throat was fucking perfect; he couldn’t have dreamt up anything better. It was just hot enough and just tight enough, and Wade was submissively taking up every last inch Peter had to offer. 

It felt like an eternity and no time at all until Peter felt his knot start to swell and he pulled out of Wade’s throat, simply thrusting into his mouth instead. Peter felt the pressure building and he let out a long string of curses as he increased his pace, thrusting up into Wade’s mouth. He could smell Wade’s arousal swirling through the air, his sweat and his slick. Peter knew that having his big, fat knot in his mouth would be  _ killing _ Wade.

And with that thought, he came, his knot expanding and filling up Wade’s mouth as he shot sticky white ropes down Wade’s eager throat, feeling Wade swallow as he kept Peter as far down as he could get him. 

Peter’s entire body glowed with the orgasm. He’d just cum in an Omega’s (well, technically a Beta’s, but a Beta in  _ heat _ ) mouth, and nothing in the world seemed like it could be better. 

Wade kept swallowing, milking him for all that he was worth. Peter was sensitive; too sensitive. But he was still hard as a fucking rock, and he knew that it would probably take  _ several _ more orgasms before he would be soft again, what with how absolutely pent up he had been the last couple of days. 

It was worth it, though. 

“Looks like we found a way to shut you up.” Peter teased. Wade tried to grin, but there was a cock in his mouth. He pulled off of it and smiled, his eyes glazed over. After all, Peter might not be a “ _ full” _ alpha, but he could still make Wade feel just as satisfied. 

“You wish.” Wade teased. “You  _ did _ find a way to make me really fucking horny, though.” He admitted. 

Suddenly, something occurred to Peter. He felt just slightly shy, but… well, the idea turned him the fuck on. And who says they had to stick to “alpha/omega” roles, anyways? Neither of them were fully either one. 

“Hey,” He proposed, trying not to feel too nervous. “Do you maybe wanna try fucking me?” 

Wade perks up immediately. “Isn’t that what I just did?”

“Not… Like that.” Peter said, shaking his head. “I mean like. I’m in heat too. Do you want to put your….y’know…. In my….”

Despite Peter’s sudden lack of remembrance, Wade seemed to understand what he was saying. Wade’s eyes darkened with lust, and he nodded. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to cum with my omega scent all over?”

“I think it’ll be fine as long as there’s some kind of fluid exchange.” Peter theorized. “Like, if you cum in me, I think I’ll be able to cum too.”

It was just a theory; none of this had ever been tested before. But Wade seemed keen on the idea and Peter really, really wanted to be fucked before this was all said and done. The blowjob was beyond nice, but he still felt a little bit… empty. He still felt like he could use a good old-fashioned pounding. 

Wade slipped his hand down between Peter’s cheeks, seeking out his entrance. He was already slick, and Wade’s fingers slipped right in. Peter felt another wave of heat slip through his body as his.. Well,  _ heat _ , overcame him with  _ need _ . 

“Fuck,” He breathed. He’d been fucking himself on that wooden dildo quite a bit (even if it didn’t bring full release, there was some release even in just the  _ action _ of fucking) so he was still nice and loose, but Wade’s fingers were hitting places that were amazing. Having the actual human thing right here was so much better than desperately trying to make himself cum on actual wood. 

“We’re getting there.” Wade said, soothingly. Peter melted at his touch, and Wade decided that he was ready. He hoisted Peter’s legs up and positioned himself at Peter’s entrance. 

Peter barely had enough time to think about how much  _ larger _ Wade was than the wooden cock before Wade’s head was pressing up against him, pushing into him, spreading him further than the wooden one had ever done. 

Peter let out a needy whine as he was filled. Sure, Wade didn’t have a knot. But he didn’t need one. His cock was nice and thick and the scarring apparently marred there too, making him ribbed. Peter’s own cock curved seductively against his stomach, his still half-inflated knot pulsing, begging for attention. But he was too sensitive for stroking himself to do any good right now. 

“Are you ready?” Wade asked, his voice showing just how much restraint it was taking for him not to start fucking Peter immediately. 

Peter nodded, forcing himself to relax. 

Wade started out gentle, slow and shallow thrusts that left Peter’s body aching for more. Peter let out a small whine of relief; he hadn’t even realized how much he  _ needed _ this until it was already happening, Wade buried deep inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Peter sighed. Wade brushed up against his prostate with every careful thrust, slow and steady and just right. His pleasure was mounting exponentially as Wade’s slow and shallow thrusts grew a little more heated, just a little bit faster and a little bit harder. “You don’t have to be gentle.”

Wade looked up, and Peter wished in that moment that he was a sculptor, because Wade’s face flush with pleasure, his eyes sparkling, made him want to immortalize it in marble. He looked a little bit sheepish. 

“Yes I do.” He breathed out. “Because you’re not the only one feeling a little pent up.”

“Can’t you think about something else?” Peter suggested, turning to sink his teeth into the pillow as Wade’s hips buried him deep within Peter once again. 

“I could,” Wade breathed. He leaned forward, his breath ghosting along Peter’s neck as his hands came to rest on either side of Peter’s head. Peter’s legs reacted automatically, wrapping around Wade’s hips and holding him there steady. “But I don’t want to.”

Wade’s words made Peter shiver. God, this slow pace was so  _ good,  _ but it was progressively graduating to  _ agonizing _ and he didn’t know how much more of it he could take till he was writhing and begging for more. 

“You’re such a sap.” Peter breathed out, riding the waves of pleasure as Wade kept up his almost meandering pace, making every last one of Peter’s cells sing with gloriously slow pleasure. 

Peter turned and Wade looked deeply into his eyes, the gorgeous shade of brown shimmering in the firelight. Peter melted even  _ more _ , if it was possible. Wade’s lips were on his jaw, leaving warm and wet kisses. Peter turned his head on instinct, not even thinking, just knowing that he wanted this more than anything else in that moment. 

Their lips collided, and Wade’s hips sped up, just a little. Peter moaned into Wade’s mouth as his own fell open, inviting Wade’s tongue into it. Wade’s tongue explored his mouth and Peter eagerly returned the favor, feeling something building and building in his stomach that he couldn’t stop, couldn’t slow down. 

Wade’s thrusts were hard and slow, and Peter’s orgasm seemed to match it. It didn’t sneak up on him so much as it sent him twelve texts along the way that it was coming and then rang the doorbell twice. The anticipation, somehow, made it even  _ better _ . 

His muscles clenched as his cock ached with pleasure. He squirmed on Wade’s dick, his hole tightening as he spilled all over his stomach, his muscles singing in pleasure as Wade kept fucking him steadily through it, drawing it out as long as it could last. 

Peter’s heat felt genuinely satiated for the first time in days, and he felt like he could cry. 

A couple more thrusts and he was frustratingly, achingly hard again. But Wade came inside of him and Peter felt fuller than he  _ ever _ had, in the most  _ satisfying  _ way. Wade’s groan when he came made Peter shiver, almost wishing they could continue this way for the rest of his heat. 

But he also wanted to bust his knot deep inside of Wade, so he’d have to make due. 

Wade collapsed on top of him, sweaty and tired. Peter shushed him and kissed his head, the Alpha in him briefly taking over for some good old fashioned coddling. He knew that Wade would find it cheesy as fuck, but that was okay. Sometimes, cheesy was good. 

“Alright,” Peter said, regretting it even as he said it, “Time to exit stage me.”

“That was a good joke, theater nerd.” Wade said, chuckling softly. He pulled out of Peter and collapsed beside him, cuddling up to his mate and sighing deeply. 

At the sight of Wade’s ass, Peter’s already-hard-again cock gave a hard twitch. “So, uh… When do you think you’ll be ready to go again?”

“You’re absolutely voracious, you know that?” Wade asked, teasing in his tone. “Whenever the fuck you want to go again. Are you ready now?”

“I’ve been fantasizing about knotting you like, since we met.” Peter admitted, flipping himself over so that he was straddling Wade. “I think I’m ready now.”

Wade reddened at the praise. 

“Wow, sounds like it takes  _ you _ awhile to achieve your goals. Two years, Parker? I’m not sure I want to mate with someone with so little ambition.”

“Shut up.” Peter growled, too excited to come up with a more intelligible answer. 

“Please nail me.” Wade requested, snuggling up to him in apology. 

“If you insist.” Peter responded, unable to wait much longer. He was already getting hard again; this damn heat was going to be the death of him. His knot was going to be sore for a  _ week _ . 

But he had a feeling that it was going to be well worth it. 

He reached down, trailing his fingers along Wade’s raised scars. It was important to Peter that Wade had fun with this, too. He wanted Wade to feel just as good as he had made Peter feel. 

Wade shivered, his eyes glazing over in lust. 

Peter was not a patient man. He let his fingers trail behind Wade and to his hole, which eagerly accepted two from the get-go. Wade had been fucking himself more voraciously than Peter had these last couple of days, since he’d actually been able to reach his release. 

“Ooooh, fuck,” Wade breathed out, pushing back against Peter’s fingers. Peter’s knot was already throbbing, the excitement from the idea of knotting inside of Wade making him pulse. He wanted this. 

“Want me to add a third?” Peter asked. Wade made a little noise of agreement, and Peter did so. He felt Wade’s muscles tighten around him briefly, a little spasm of pleasure, and he let out a small growl. Oh, fuck. He needed this so bad. The Alpha in him was starting to rear up. 

“Mmm, Peter, I’m ready.” Wade said. Peter withdrew his fingers and Wade propped himself up, moving so that he was on his hands and knees, with his ass sticking straight up in the air. “C’mon, Big Boy. It’s party time.”

“Don’t do that.” Peter chastised, despite the grin on his face. He moved as quickly as he could, fumbling a little while he struggled to get into place. Wade’s body was hot against him as he grabbed the other man’s hips, his hardened cock pressing up against Wade’s ass as Peter used his grip to manhandle Wade closer. 

Wade slipped a few inches down the bed, and he turned back to Peter with shock and arousal in his eyes. Peter knew from experience that Wade liked to be manhandled, and he planned to use that to his full advantage here. 

“Ooooh, didn’t know you were feeling frisky, Parker. I might have made our first time a little harder on you, if I’d have-”

Peter positioned his cock while Wade was speaking, and he pressed in with one fluid motion. The pleasure that washed over him was way too fucking intense, but it was well worth it to shut Wade up. 

“Our first time was perfect.” He promised, staying still and giving Wade a little bit of time to adjust. When Wade started wiggling his hips, Peter withdrew a couple of inches, and gave a shallow thrust back in. Wade’s back arched, and the most  _ heavenly _ moan came from his lips. Peter felt his cock twitch inside of Wade, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to do this whole  _ slow _ thing for very long. 

He wanted to fuck. He wanted to  _ dominate _ . He wanted Wade to be sore afterwards, so when he fucked Wade again, he’d have to think about how thoroughly Peter had wrecked him last time. 

“Fuck, please go faster.” Wade begged. 

Peter was happy to oblige.

He increased his thrusts, going at a pretty decent rate, his cock pounding in and out of Wade with vigor. Wade was letting out a string of pretty curse words that Peter would have  _ loved _ to see his mouth make, and Peter noted to himself that he’d have to take Wade in  _ multiple _ positions over the next few days. 

Wade was clenched around him so fucking nicely; he was wet, so wet that it was dripping onto the mattress beneath them. 

But then again, so was Peter. 

The feeling of being inside of Wade while he was in heat was something that Peter couldn’t fully describe. Something came alive in him that wanted nothing more than to fill Wade to the very brim with his knot and watch Wade squirm on it, tied together while it went down. By the sound of it, Wade wanted that pretty bad, too. 

Then, speed wasn’t enough. Peter started adding more force behind his thrusts, their skin slapping together as he thrust into Wade. Wade clenched around him, tighter and impossibly hotter, and Peter felt a hot flush wash over his body. 

He knelt over, still fucking into Wade, to lightly graze his teeth across the back of Wade’s neck. The new angle added a new depth for Wade, who was begging. 

“Fuck yeah, Peter, Fuck! Please, harder. Faster. You feel so damn  _ good _ . Oh, God, how did you get  _ so damn good _ at this?”

“Natural talent.” Peter teased, licking across Wade’s neck. Really, he knew it was because of his primal urge to please Wade. He saw Wade as more than just an outlet for his own pleasure; he wanted to make this good for him, too. Too many Alphas fucked an omega, knotted, and didn’t care how they felt. Wade was a beta, but the same concept applied. Peter wanted to make Wade wild. 

He wanted to show Wade that he would be a good mate. 

He went harder, faster, his cock singing with the pleasure as he bit down softly on Wade’s neck. Not hard enough to leave a mating mark, but enough to make Wade’s entire body tense and shiver. Good, he had that spot. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Wade shouted, his body tensing. Peter could feel the heat rising off of him, radiating off of his skin, and he felt drunk off of it. Drunk off of Wade’s pleasure, and drunk off of his own. 

His body was singing. His hips were a blur, thrusting in and out of Wade with abandon. His head was somewhere else, a plane of existence where the only things that existed were Wade and pleasure, and fuck if that didn’t do him right in. 

His knot expanded rapidly, filling Wade to the brim. Wade let out a strangled cry as Peter’s knot pushed against his prostate harder with every thrust, Peter’s teeth on his neck and his determination to make Wade feel good paying off as Wade splattered his cum onto the sheets beneath them. Peter’s body was awash in ecstacy; his orgasm making his muscles sing like a holy choir as Wade’s tight heat milked him dry. 

When he was finished, he released Wade’s neck, giving it a small and apologetic kiss. While he  _ was _ still hard, (due to knotting inside of an omega’s ass, which would keep him hard as they were knotted for a solid nother twenty minutes) he was also satisfied. Peter’s body felt boneless; like jell-o. 

“God, that was good.” Wade groaned, under him. 

“Yeah.” Peter breathed, almost too overwhelmed to talk. “It was amazing. You were amazing.”

“Whatever. If you wanna be a sap, be a sap and spoon me. This position’s making my legs shake.”

Peter could feel that, and he carefully maneuvered them so that they were lying on their sides, Peter’s arms wrapped around Wade’s torso and his head struggling to poke his chin over Wade’s shoulder. He was, after all, a couple of inches shorter. Not ideal spooning height. 

But that didn’t matter. He felt wonderful. And he knew that it had been wonderful for Wade, too. 

“So, next heat…. Are we a go?” Wade asked, tentatively. Peter growled possessively, his Alpha side answering for him as he pulled Wade closer, tightening his arms around him. 

“You can have me for as many heats as you want.” He said, lazily. He knew that his Alpha had acted on instinct, but sometimes Wade was too thick to get it. Peter had to be explicit. The man had anxiety. 

“I’d like that.” Wade confirmed, snuggling back into Peter’s warmth. 

“Mmmm.” Peter responded, already dozing. This was… probably the most satisfied he’d been by sex in his  _ life _ , if he was being honest. Heat be damned, he felt absolutely  _ perfect _ in this moment. “I’m gonna go to sleep, Wade.”

Wade yawned in response, and Peter felt a warm glow of affection streak through him. 

“G’night.” Peter said.

“Goodnight, Pain in the Ass.” Wade said, wiggling his butt to emphasize his point. Peter hissed as the movement sent too-hot pleasure searing through his sensitive knot, but laughed anyways. 

Yeah. Whatever the fuck this was, it was going to work out. It might not be conventional, but they cared about each other. 

And in this crazy, fucked up world, what more could you ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Please? I live off of them.  
> Also.. I might eventually expand on this. If I do that, I'll add more chapters directly to this, so you might wanna subscribe to it/have it bookmarked. I also might not do that, because as stated, I have many other projects to work on. For now, consider this au complete.


End file.
